You Found Me
by Cuddlybeat
Summary: As the Basterds travel through Nazi occupied France, they find a young girl and take her in. I suck at summaries. Please R&R. First proper Story. Chapter 2 up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**IRENE POV**

My name is Irene Bernhardt. I am 13 years old, I am Jewish and I live in France. Until recently I had been living in fear, under the floorboards of one of our neighbours homes. I had thought we were safe. Oh how wrong I was.

I remember the day the soldiers came, they were the called the Nazis, they were there to exterminate us. We heard the cars pull up outside. Father told us all to hide in the small wardrobe in the corner. Mom managed to fit in there and so did my two sisters but not me.

Time was running out and I had nowhere to hide, Dad quickly find a gap between the wall and outside and I quickly and quietly lay down there, in that ditch. It was cold and the earth was damp, I was terrified, but I held my breath and didn't make a noise.

I didn't know where Dad was hiding, I was scared for him. I assumed that he would be somewhere by the wardrobe but there wasn't much cover down there, I knew he would do anything to protect us, but I had him tell my Mother that if the Nazis ever came to the house, we would be trapped.

Then, I heard them, the soldiers, they were under the floorboards, I was going to die, in this ditch, I was going to die. I don't remember much after that. I remember falling asleep, as gun fire flew around me, I fell asleep. Hoping that it would be over soon.

I woke up, it was dark, I was shivering, I couldn't hear anything apart from the steady pitter patter of the rain outside. I took in a large gasp of air and everything came flooding back to me. I quickly heaved myself out of the ditch, it was hard because my body was numb but I finally managed to get myself out of the ditch.

I looked around me. I couldn't see much, apart from the outline of the bodies on the ground, my bodies of my family. I could smell it too. It was terrible.

It was hard to make sense of my surroundings. I didn't know what do or where to go. I spotted the escape hole, I slowly moved towards it and peeped out. It was quiet. As if nothing had been disturbed. I crawled through the whole and looked around. There was no one there.

I decided my best option would be to walk. To walk until I found cover, I didn't know which way to go, I was still delusional. I walked towards the cover of the trees and just started walking until I collapsed. Thats where they had found. The Basterds thats what they were called. I called them my saviours. They had found me and they had saved me. They had taken me in. I loved them for that.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon. Sorry if its not very good, its my first proper fanfiction and I don't know much about France or Jew's, thanks. Please R&R,.


	2. Chapter 2

**DONNY POV**

We had been walking for a few hours, hoping to find evidence of any Nazi ambushes, so far we had come up empty. We were going to head back, before it got light but decided to keep going for a few minutes. Thats when we saw her. Lying on the ground, covered in blood, sweat and dirt. She was clutching the grass sobbing. We stayed a safe distance.

"Ma'am, you all right?" Aldo Called out, clutching his gun.

Slowly she looked up, she couldn't be older then 15, she looked terrified. She sobbed out "Please, please don't hurt me."

"Now, we ain't gonna hurt you lady. My names Lt. Aldo Raine, whats yours?" Aldo said softly. I admired him for this. He was usually impatient, but he was being very patient with her.

"Irene Bernhart, I'm thirteen, you have to help me. Please." She sobbed out.

"Danny. Get her some water" Aldo said to me.

"Yes sir" I managed to say back.

I reached into my pack and pulled out my canteen. Slowly I walked over to her. I kneeled down beside her and helped her sit up. I brushed the hair from her face and held the canteen to her lips, she coughed up some of the water but managed to keep most of it in. "Good girl" I mumbled.

"Ok, Donny, you carry her back to camp, Omar, you take his pack. We should walk fast if we want to get back before dawn." Aldo ordered.

I took Irenes legs and slowly lifted her up. She was very light, lighter then my pack. I moved her arms around my neck and we started walking. She must've fell asleep somewhere along the trip because by the time we arrived at camp she was fast asleep.

I gently laid her down on my bed, she stirred a bit but didn't wake. I pulled the blankets on her to make sure she was warm. He walked outside, to where the others were gathered in a circle talking.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Omar asked, he sounded worried, he wasn't very good with kids.

"We can't keep her, she'll get in the way!" Hugo said.

"We can't just leave her out there. She's tiny." I shouted, I was mad, they were treating her like she was a dog.

"We'll keep her. For the meantime. No funny business. Got it?" Aldo Declared. Ending the discussion.

"Yes, Sir!" We all answered in unison.

I went in to check on her. She was still fast asleep, but she was shivering. I pulled off my jacket and put it over her. She woke up.

"Are you cold?" I whispered to her.

"A little bit." She mumbled. She noticed the blankets around her. "Uhh. Thanks."

"Oh, no problem. How are you feeling? Are you Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine." She said, then added "Thanks."

She tried to sit up, I reached out to touch her arm to help her, but she let out a cry. I quickly pulled back. "Are you in pain?"

"Just my arm." She said. She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, to reveal a large gash.

"Ok, I'll, um I'll get something for it." I told her. I left the room in search of a first aid kit.

"Aye, Smithson, you got a first aid?" I asked, spotting him, cooking something by the fire.

"Check my tent, I think I've got some shit in there" He said. "What for?"

"Oh, shes just got a cut on her arm, thats all" I replied. Stepping into his tent. I looked through the bag I found in the corner and found a large bandage and little container of salt water. I took it out.

"Thanks, man." I said, nodding at Smithson. Then went to Irene.

She now sat fully up in bed, she looked at me when I came in. I gave her a smile and went at sat down beside her.  
"Uh, this is all i could find. Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, its fine." She said and smiled.

I pulled up her sleep and slowly spread out the salt water on the cut, she flinched when I first touched it but she soon got used to it. I wrapped the bandage around the cut and tied it. "That okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Thank you. Donny, right?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Donny, Donny Donowitz, Ma'am." I nodded.

Then Smithson walked in, holding something.

"Uh, I made you some dinner, it's just a little bit of meat and some vegetables we found" He said handing it to her.

"Thank you" She mumbled and looked up at him.

Slowly she ate the meal, then fell asleep.

* * *

Not a very good chapter. I'm just trying to introduce the characters and see which way I head. Thanks for reading ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**IRENE POV**

I woke up in a pool of sun, I groaned as my eyes opened. It was too bright and it hurt my eyes, I was boiling under the blankets and I had a headache. I peeled the covers away from my body and walked outside. All of the Basterds were awake and sitting by the campfire.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Asked Donny.

"Good, thanks." I mumbled back, then I went into the bushes to use the toilet. Once I finished I limped back to where the others were and sat down. I was passed a tin cup and plate, the cup had water in it, it looked dirty and the plate had some cereal, dry, but I ate it all up and felt a lot better.

"How's your arm?" Donny asked me.

"Oh, good, it only hurts when I move it." I said.

"That's good, hey, me and the other basterds are going patrolling in about an hour, would it be okay if you stayed here with Omar? I can stay if you..."

"No, no its fine. No one has to stay with me I will be fine on my own." I responded, I didn't want to disrupt any of their plans.

"No, someone has to stay. It's not safe to be here by yourself. Omar will stay and look after you" He said, then added a smile.

"Okay." I nodded. I didn't like not being trusted but he was right, I had no idea where I was and If any enemy soldiers came into the camp, I wouldn't last very long.

"Don't look so down, Omar's a good guy, he'll take care of you. He actually thinks your pretty cute" He said, and then laughed. I blushed. I really liked Donny, partly because of his wicked sense of humour.

Then he got up and went into his tent. I wondered where he'd slept last night. I was in his bed, I felt bad. I slowly got up and went for a small walk, my legs were stiff. I was quite amazed at how calm I was, it was only yesterday that my whole family had been shot and here I was laughing and having fun.

"What are you doing?" Omar mock shouted. Then gave a grin. "Man, you and me are going to have the best time today. We're gonna clean."

"Oh, okay." I blushed, I had thought he was going to show me the area or something, but I didn't mind cleaning, I hadn't done it in a long time.

"I'm just fucking with you. Don't be so serious." He laughed.

"Language, Omar." I heard Smithson call from somewhere.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "First thing's first, we're gonna find you some clean clothes."

"That sounds like a good thing." I mumbled. I had been wearing these clothes for over 2 months. They smelled terrible and were all muddy.

Omar let out a laugh. "I reckon we'll go into town, get some clothes for you there."

"Oh, you don't have too..."

"Stop being so polite. Let's go." He said. Then gave me his jacket.

"Oh thanks." I mumbled. I slid it around my shoulders and felt a lot warmer.

The walk into town wasn't too long. It was good to get my legs working. We got my clothes and some bread at the store and then walked back down. Then I went to the creek to bath and then changed. I felt so refreshing and clean. Then Omar made me lunch, It was rice and bread, the rice was a bit stale but it wasn't too bad. By the time this was finished the basterds came back. This time with enemy soldiers they had captured. Donny, gave me a look and told me to go into the bush and block my ears, even far into the bush I could still hear there screams. It was sickening.


End file.
